Brandon Sanderson
Brandon Sanderson — Author Website Brandon Sanderson About the Author January 2015 marks the release of Firefight , the sequel to Steelheart . When only evil people gain super powers and become tyrants, it's up to normal people to hunt them down. There is a free 5-chapter preview ebook of Steelheart that you should check out, with a corresponding sampler audiobook on Audible. The Firefight book tour in the US lasts throughout January. Recent short releases are Legion: Skin Deep (sequel to Legion ), the further investigations of an average man whose many hallucinations are all experts in their own fields, and also my novella Sixth of the Dusk , set in the same universe as Mistborn and Stormlight, revolving around an attack on an island trapper's way of life. It is also available in Shadows Beneath: The Writing Excuses Anthology . Brandon Sanderson was born in 1975 in Lincoln, Nebraska. As a child Brandon enjoyed reading, but he lost interest in the types of titles often suggested to him, and by junior high he never cracked a book if he could help it. This changed when an eighth grade teacher gave him Dragonsbane by Barbara Hambly. Brandon was working on his thirteenth novel when Moshe Feder at Tor Books bought the sixth he had written. Tor has published Elantris , the Mistborn trilogy and its followup The Alloy of Law , Warbreaker , and The Way of Kings and Words of Radiance , the first two in the planned ten-volume series The Stormlight Archive. He was chosen to complete Robert Jordan’s Wheel of Time series; 2009’s The Gathering Storm and 2010’s Towers of Midnight were followed by the final book in the series, A Memory of Light , in January 2013. Four books in his middle-grade Alcatraz Versus the Evil Librarians series were released by Scholastic, and his novella Infinity Blade Awakening was an ebook bestseller for Epic Games accompanying their acclaimed Infinity Blade iOS video game series. Two more novellas, Legion and The Emperor s Soul , were released by Subterranean Press and Tachyon Publications in 2012, and 2013 brings two young adult novels, The Rithmatist from Tor and Steelheart from Delacorte. The only author to make the short list for the David Gemmell Legend Award six times in four years, Brandon won that award in 2011 for The Way of Kings. The Emperor’s Soul won the 2013 Hugo Award for Best Novella. He has appeared on the New York Times Best-Seller List multiple times, with five novels hitting the #1 spot. Currently living in Utah with his wife and children, Brandon teaches creative writing at Brigham Young University. ~ Goodreads | Brandon Sanderson *Full Bio: About Brandon Genres Writing Style Other Pen Names: Series To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Genre Key: ‘’’UF’’’=Urban Fantasy, SH=Super-Hero, ‘’’UF’’’=Post-Apocalyptic-UF, ‘’’Dys‘’’=Dystopian, ‘’’UF-SciFi‘’’=Urban Fantasy/Sci-Fi, ‘’’YA-UF‘’’=Young Adult Urban Fantasy, NA=New Adult Other Writings Anthologies: * Dangerous Women — “Shadows For Silence in the Forests of Hell” — Warbreaker series #1.5 * Games Creatures Play (April 1st 2014 ) — "Dreamer" — No series *y (April 1st 2014 ) Freebies: * Cover Artists & Contributors Publishing Information Publishers: * Author Page: Awards Quotes *Brandon Sanderson Quotes (Author of Mistborn) ~ Goodreads Notes (any other tidbit about the author) See Also * 2015 UF Release Schedule * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links * 2014 UF Release Schedule * Category links at bottom of page External References Bibliography / Books: * Books ~ Author book page * Brandon Sanderson (Author of Mistborn) ~ Goodreads * Brandon Sanderson ~ FF * Brandon Sanderson - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Brandon Sanderson Author Page~ Shelfari * FictFact - Brandon Sanderson author of Alcatraz, Mistborn, Stormlight Archive, The Reckoners, The Wheel of Time, Rithmatist, Infinity Blade, Elantris, Warbreaker, Legion series ~ Fictfact * Brandon Sanderson | LibraryThing~ LibraryThing Series Pages: *Steelheart *Reckoners series by Brandon Sanderson ~ GR *Reckoners Series ~ Shelfari Interviews: * Articles: *Get a sneak peek at 'Firefight' by Brandon Sanderson | EW.com Artists: *Mike Bryan - isfdb Summary Bibliography *Craig Shields - isfdb Summary Bibliography *Sam Green - isfdb Summary Bibliography Author: *Brandon Sanderson - Summary Bibliography *Brandon Sanderson - Wikipedia *Brandon Sanderson - The Coppermind - 17th Shard *Brandon Sanderson - Stormlight Archive Wiki ~ Wikia *Goodreads | Brandon Sanderson (Author of Mistborn) Community, Blogs, etc: *Forums - 17th Shard, the Official Brandon Sanderson Fansite *News - 17th Shard, the Official Brandon Sanderson Fansite *(8) Brandon Sanderson Book Cover Gallery Steelheart (Reckoners -1) by Brandon Sanderson.jpg|1. Steelheart (2013—Reckoners series) by Brandon Sanderson—Art: Mike Bryan ~ Chapters|link=http://brandonsanderson.com/steelheart-prologue/ Steelheart (pp-Reckoners #1) by Brandon Sanderson.jpg|1. Steelheart (2013, UK & pp—Reckoners series) by Brandon Sanderson—Art: Sam Green|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/17727802-steelheart Mitosis (Reckoners #1.5) by Brandon Sanderson.jpg|1.5, Mitosis (2013—Reckoners series) by Brandon Sanderson ~ ebook, 35 pages|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/18966322-mitosis Firefight (Reckoners #2) by Brandon Sanderson .jpg|2. Firefight (Jan 2015—Reckoners series) by Brandon Sanderson—Art: Craig Shields ~ Chapters|link=http://brandonsanderson.com/books/steelheart/firefight/ Category:Authors Category:Male Authors